The Secret Siblings
by Meadow Melody
Summary: What if Alice had a bunch of identical siblings and one fraternal that she never told the role-holders about? Alice X Joker, Aaron X Faceless, Nick X Faceless, Malice X Vivaldi, Maddie X Ace, Jackie X Elliot, Ecila X Gowland. Why Gowland you ask? Because he needs some love to.
1. The Secret Siblings Profile

**Nick: identical to Alice**

**Jackie: identical**

**Aaron: identical**

**Malice: fraternal**

**Maddie: identical**


	2. The Secret Siblings Arrival In Wonderlan

**NO ONE P.O.V. **

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" All the hidden siblings of the Liddell family cried out. Alice had said to the role-holders of wonderland that she had two sister's ,Edith and Lorena, but she actually had lots more. Her mother had 7 children that day including Alice. She has 6 other siblings that share the same birthday as her. She has 3 brother's named Malice, Aaron ,and Nick. She has three sister's named Maddie, Jackie, and ,Ecila. All of them are identical except Malice the only fraternal. And all were **VERY** over-protective of Alice. They had all gone away for years but they still yearned to see their sister. So as you can imagine they were all **VERY ****PISSED **when they learned their precious sister was missing.

"Where could she have gone! She barely ever leaves the estate and no one can get in!" Shouted Malice. Malice has hair a few shades darker than Alice and vermilion eyes.

"Yeah he's right! Where the fuck is my sister?" Maddie said.

"I don't know how but someone got in." Lorena said who looked rather happy.

"What are so happy for big sister? Sister Alice is gone!" Aaron said.

"He's right this isn't something to be happy about you bitch!" Ecila shouted.

"Well I'm getting married in a few weeks so of course I'm happy! Everyone's taking a break from searching for Alice to come to my wedding." She responded.

"WHAT?!" They shouted in unison.

"What kind of monster are you?! Caring about your wedding more than your own little sister and to the point where you tell people to stop searching for Alice just to have your wedding day perfect." Shouted Nick who had remained quiet the whole time.

"He's right!" The others shouted to their siblings call. When Nick said something he was usually right and his words were sometimes as cold as stone.

"I'm going for a walk around the garden with the other's." Nick said in an attempt to get away from his cruel sister.

"Okay do as you please!" Lorena said not really caring what her younger siblings do. As they left for the door they muttered stuff under their breath such as "whore" or "tramp" or "bitch" and last of all "garbage".

"What kind of sister is she caring for her own happiness instead of her sister's life?!" Ecila shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Just leave it she's just a whore who deserves to die. She doesn't even deserve the treatment of garbage." Nick deadpanned. The only time he ever lost his cool was when Alice was around.

"True she can be very frightening at times and she's really close to sister Alice so we should be careful not to push our limits. If we go to far across the line Alice may hate us." Aaron said. He was usually a scared cat but when things concerned Alice he got serious.

"True let's avoid her but still keep our guards up." Said Maddie.

"Our time with Alice will probably lessen because of this but we have no choice do we?" Said Jackie.

"Well we'll just have to keep Alice away from that garbage now won't we?" Said Malice. All the siblings nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys look at this cool hole I found!" All the siblings attention turned to Maddie who was standing in front of a huge hole.

"What the hell?" Said Ecila. Just as she was about to make a comment on how a big ass hole could be here makes Maddie jumped down the hole. Soon the other Liddell siblings followed.

"Where going to die!" Screamed Jackie.

"Holy shit!" Screamed Ecila.

"No! I'm to young to die!" Screamed Malice.

"Well my only regrets are not saying goodbye to Alice and punching that whore's husband in the face." Deadpanned Nick.

"Hahaha! So fun!" Maddie said.

"Whah! I want Alice!" Aaron cried tears streaming down his face. Soon light Engulfed them all and then darkness.

**ALICE'S P.O.V.**

I had come to change the season but I never anticipated this. Well I anticipated it but hoped I was wrong. It turn out I wasn't. I found myself in the prison with black in a chair with ,me in his lap, while he softly bit three back of my neck, while white was kissing me , or tongues intertwined, while his right hand was playing with my left breast. I moaned into the kiss. When we pulled away I was panting for breath while white had a devious smile on his face.

"Did the young miss enjoy this?" White asked. I turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Ah!" I moaned when I felt Blacks left hand move from stomach to my womanhood, slowly and skillfully rubbing against my underwear, which was soaked through.

"Hum. Keep moaning like that bitch." Black said as he nipped my neck again then ran his tongue over it to sooth it. Suddenly a light engulfed us and we all feel backwards.

"What happened?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I think you should be more concerned on were your hand is. Not that I really mind though." Blacks voice , I'm guessing, came from behind me. I looked down to see my hand on his crotch.

"Oh dear God!" I said immediately pulling my hand away. _'That felt extremely comfor- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!'_

"Enjoy that bitch?" Black said ,seeing that conflict in my eyes, with a smirk on his face.

"N-No!" I said blushing while holding my hand closely.

"That blush on your face says different slut." He said leaning in and lapping at my ear while taking my hand ,and running it down his well toned chest ,and gently sliding it under his pants ,and into his boxers to where I could feel his manhood.

"EEP!" I shrieked turning a bright red maroon.

"Hahaha , just like that. Keep rubbing it just like that." He said into my ear his smirk growing bigger when I turned redder.

"Joker! I think we have bigger problems to worry about if you care to look around and see." White irritation laced in his voice. I quickly took my hand away , and looked around to see 6 people. Three boys and three girls , from what I could tell. I flipped around the nearest girl who had a dress that looked like mine but red. When I turned her around my eyes widened in shock.

"Jackie?"

** Me: So here's my first chapter of 'The Secret Siblings' hope you enjoyed.**

**Alice: *Blushes* Why do you always do this to me?!**

**Me: Cause I like to torture you and I like Joker and Alice pairings.**

**White: I think it's wonderful.**

**Me: Thank you White.**

**Black: Yeah now we get to torture the bitch. *Smirks* Though why'd you have to cut us off when it was getting good?**

**Me: Cause it's good to tease you. *Smirks***

**White and Alice: Sadist!**

**Me: Am not! I just like you reactions to situations like this!**

**Black, White, and Alice.: Yeah sure.**

**Me: You guys!**

**Alice: Just kidding.**

**Me: You better be! Nightmare the disclaimer!**

**Nightmare: Meadow Melody doesn't own HNKNA, CNKNA, or, JNKNA. Please review!**


End file.
